


Memento Vivre

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Harry, Dark Harry, Good Death Eaters, Just Warning, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow To Update, Somewhat, Why Did I Write This?, still evil to others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juxtaposition. That was what Harry Potter ended up becoming. After being missing in his first year, allowing Voldemort to rise in power, unseen and unheard but still there, and vastly more powerful. A desperate Dumbledore is finally able to track the boy down, on his thirteenth birthday in a place no one would have ever looked. An insane asylum.





	1. Patient 394

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 1: Patient 394

St. Brutus Asylum was a dreary place, even for a person like him Severus Snape concluded as he looked up at it.

A concrete building that was around four floors high, tall wrought iron gates that stretched around the property, and the tiled roof, a dismal slate color, looked to be falling apart. Overall the building had seen better days.

Snape scowled as he thought back on why he was in front of a muggle asylum in the first place: to find Harry Potter, who has been missing for 12 years.

Walking through the wooden doors, he came upon an elderly lady sitting behind the receptionist desk. Walking up to the startled woman, he scowled at her terrified expression. "My name is Severus Snape, I'm here to see Harry Potter."

As he observed the way the woman's eyes furrowed in confusion, he clarified. "I'm looking for a young child at about thirteen years old with dark brown hair and green eyes."

"Oh, um I have a patient, number 394, that's similar to that, although the name on his file isn't Harry Potter."

"Why is that?"

"Well, this child was brought in when he was around ten, horribly emaciated, we have to keep him hooked up to a machine. He was brought in by a police officer that found him in an alleyway near central London. The young boy doesn't speak so we couldn't find out his name, the nurses just named him Hadrian and for the last name they placed Evans, the police man's name."

Severus Snape was stunned, although he didn't show it clearly bitterness was starting to build up inside of him, alongside trepidation.

"May I see, Hadrian Evans?" He strangled out, the irony that the young boy would end up with a similar, but still a vastly different name.

"Of course, but first what would your relationship to the boy be?" The woman asked as she studied the other, no longer frightened now that the other looked as if he aged in front of her. She could see that there were no similarities to be found between the young man and the patient, plus he provided a different name.

 "I was a friend of his mother, Lily Evans. I've been trying to locate him…may I see him for myself just to confirm?"

The woman bit her lower lip, it was against policy to let anyone who has no relation to the patient into the ward, but the pain in the obsidian eyes was enough to convince her. After all, not many visitors came up to her with that much sorrow and determination to see one of these patients.

Getting up she made her way to the gated door and unlocked it allowing the young man in. "Please follow me, Mr. Snape."

The two stopped in front of a door with the number 97 on it. The woman placed in one of the keys and unlocked it for him.

"Hadrian dear, you have a guest." She stated as she let the man into the room before giving them some privacy and closing the door.

Severus Snape could not believe his eyes, as he stared in sadness at the young boy, no child in front of him.

Hooked up to a number of machines, Hadrian Evans just stared at his visitor with one dull emerald eye, the other hidden behind a medical patch. Black, not dark brown as James Potter's hair was, fell in lank locks, pulled into a ponytail at the name of his neck. He was covered by the thin sheets of the bed that did nothing to hide the outline of his body, with bones jutting out. His face was thin and gaunt; deep bruises under his eyes showing a lack of sleep, and his famous lightning bolt scar, which he noted extended down to the edge of his jaw. A complete opposite to the spoiled vision of the boy he imagined.

"Oh, Hadrian." Severus was able to get out as he kneeled by the bed. Lily would have murdered anyone who had caused her child to become like this. Staring into the one eye, he knew then that he couldn't take this information back to the Headmaster, he would do nothing but raise the child like a pig for slaughter.

Taking a deep breath he tried to regain his composure. "My name is Severus Snape, I was a friend of your mother."

Hadrian remained unresponsive, the only sound coming from the methodical beeping of the heart machine and the small breaths he was taking. Severus carefully raised a hand, and slowly threaded it through the others unruly strands. The heart monitor picked up a bit of speed as the child tensed up tightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear." He whispered soothingly, trying to remain as calm as possible. "I'm here to help you, Hadrian."

Again, the boy didn't show any indication that he heard him. This time his eye lost focus and was just staring down at his bed, turning his head completely away. Severus pressed his lips into a thin line at the behavior he was exhibiting. He stood up at the continued silence, knowing that he wouldn't be getting a response anything soon. Gazing down, his obsidian orbs softened to a degree as he made a silent vow, he would help his friend's son, and help him learn how to live.

"I'll be back Hadrian." He stated with an absolute tone, before turning to the door. He stopped just shy of opening the door as he pulled something he always kept on him out of his pocket. A picture Lily sent when Hadrian had been born, the new mother holding onto her newborn baby with a tired, but exuberant expression. The picture was a muggle one, so it wasn't moving, he didn't want to explain his heritage just yet. Turning back to the young child, who hadn't moved from his position at all, he placed the lone photo into his lap. No response physically, but the heart monitor was beginning to beat faster.  "See you soon Hadrian."

Severus swept out of the room with a determined light in his eyes; he had some people he needed to talk with.

 

 

 


	2. Blank and Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the plot of this story. Enjoy ^_^
> 
> Also warning lots of dialogue

Chapter 2: Blank

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The consistent sound echoed in the dark room as the patient on the bed stared silently at the concrete ceiling. It was almost the morning and yet there was no indication that the young child slept.

Hadrian Evans was not new, nor was he one of the old patients that went mad with continued medication. He just stared off with no indication that he knew his surroundings.

The next morning there was an influx of doctors and nurses coming to see his progress, or lack thereof.

“Anything new on the patient?”

“No responses at all, should we continue with the treatment?”

“Yes, might as well, there’s really nothing else we can do.”

“Alright”

Another shot, another pill, more therapy, on and on the endless efforts to try and cure him, try to fix him. The doctors seemed to forget that they were treating a child.

As lunch rolled around, a nurse brought him the same bowl of soup; Hadrian began to move, feeling something, someone getting closer. The door opened and in walked someone he had never seen before.

Dressed in all black, no white in sight, and a complete contrast to all the other adults who visited him. The visit ended with him depositing a small photo in his lap, and for some reason, it made him happy, yet sad when he looked at it.

* * *

 

Snape wasn’t a man that bowed easily, but there was one who had his utmost loyalty. His black robes flared behind him as he prowled through the dark gothic interior of the manor of said man.

The Dark Lord was someone feared and revered. His power and charisma towered over others, drawing allies from all over Magical Europe. This was the man he followed, even after the so-called fall the man proved his cunning once again.

Upon reaching the meeting hall, most of the Inner Circle was quietly seated, soft conversation flowing as they waited for the Lord to come and begin the meeting. Nodding his head to Lucius Malfoy who sat directly across from him, he continued to observe the rest, lost in his thoughts about a certain child.

“What has you lost in thought, Severus?” The voice of his longtime friend broke him out of his thoughts. “You are usually so focused in these meetings.”

“It is nothing of consequence, just something I found.”

“Oh, now I’m intrigued, what is it? We’re all allies here.”

“It’s nothing Lucius drop it.” The sharp remark had most of the table looking in his direction. Taking a deep breath he collected his thoughts before quietly stating something that caused an uproar.

“I found Harry Potter.”

“What!”

“Is this true? Severus, you better not be lying?” Narcissa questioned as the others began hollering and asking for the location of the child.

“Why would I lie?” Severus retorted back, before announcing another shocking statement. “I will not give the location until I speak with the Dark Lord.”

The stunned silence that followed nearly made him smirk at the incredulous expressions thrown his way.

The sound of the ever-calm Antonin Dolohov regained their attention. “Why it would be something our Lord would want to know yes, but why keep it a secret from us?”

“I wish to ask for the child’s protection.”

“You would do so much for our enemies son?” Lucius questioned, his mask slipping slightly to show his surprise towards his friend and ally.

“Do not question me on this Lucius, he is Lily’s son.”

“The Dark Lord will never agree.” The neutral voice of Barty Crouch Jr. intervened. “He has been searching for that child in order to complete the prophecy, to keep his reign over Europe.”

“Cissa, is something bothering you?” Lucius questioned his wife, noticing her concerned glances towards their dour friend.

Narcissa just kept her gaze towards Snape for a minute, a steady gaze, before replying, “Children are sacred, all children are sacred. Perhaps Severus is right, we must refrain judgment on the child until the Dark Lord sees him.”

“You assume too much Cissy!” The loud voice of her sister broke through the silence as she stood up from the table, bristling in anger. “Our Lord is right in destroying the child before he destroys him. How dare you plead the case of a filthy half-blood!”

“That is enough.” The dark baritone voice of their master cut through all the arguments, effectively shutting them down as he sat gracefully at the head of the table. “It appears you have found something valuable, have you not Severus?”

“I have my lord.” Severus began, carefully wording his answer. “I have located the prophecy child, but I do not believe he is in any position to go against your reign.”

“Oh, the child was prophesized to be my downfall was he not? You were the one who came to me that night with that information.”

“I did, but Harry Potter is not able to go against you,” Severus repeated a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Give me a good reason, perhaps I will humor you, Severus.” The Dark Lord spoke, his voice ice cold as he glared at the other.

“Harry Potter has been in an insane asylum for over three years with no indication of awareness around him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um no excuses I've just been a bit out of it when it comes to writing, this literally came in a spur of the moment at the beginning of the week sooo here we are! It's a bit of an in between chapter, which is why it's so short but it's to set up the plot. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this though and thanks for the kudos ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update (which hopefully will be soon)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am still writing. Mainly in broken paragraphs and different plot bunnies, but this one stuck out to me. I've had the biggest writer's block on Chapter 2 of my other story, so my mind has been jumping fandoms, but I digress. I hope you guys like this, hopefully with a break in November I'll be able to write a bit more. Please tell me what you think (also, probably some grammatical errors here and there, I can only proofread so many times.)
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading ~


End file.
